


Blessed Beyond Measure

by keptin_kirk



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Writer's Block, i haven't written in YEARS give me a chance, this took me almost 3 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptin_kirk/pseuds/keptin_kirk
Summary: Anna and Kristoff welcome their first child into the world, exhilarated at the thought of becoming new parents. Elsa is nervous to meet the newborn, as she is generally cautious around children. However, once she meets Anna's baby for the first time, all of her anxieties magically slip away.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Blessed Beyond Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Feels-good fic just for y'all! Inspired by the 140 character limit imagines I posted on my Frozen Twitter (@calloutcorner) the other day :)

“Anna, you can do it. I believe in you.”

Kristoff’s voice piped up sincerely as he wrung out a cool, damp cloth onto the queen’s flushed forehead. 

“You didn’t have to be so tall, you know,” Anna huffed through labored breathing. Kristoff unsuccessfully attempted to hold back a sheepish smile. The love of his life was about to bring their first-born into the world: something he had dreamt about for years as the trolls pressured him to find a suitor. He couldn’t help but admire how gorgeous Anna looked in the candlelight, even as her nose was scrunched up in a ferocious bought of concentration. Anna’s messy ginger fringe was now laced with sweat, plastering her bangs lightly to her forehead. Kristoff lovingly swept them to the side, pausing to re-wet and adjust the cold towel. 

The room was largely silent, with the exception of the doulas counting encouragingly in Norwegian and Anna’s audible strain, which had been going on for quite some time. One of the spare rooms of the castle, which had recently been converted into a nursery and prepped for labor, cast a sleepy light from the windows onto Anna’s child birthing arrangement. The corner of the bedroom overlooked the courtyard, which would later provide an equal amount of mild sunlight and scenery for the unborn child. 

After a few minutes, the room dropped marginally in temperature as the atmosphere stilled. Months before the birth, Anna and Kristoff had visited Grand Pabbie to seek the prophecy of their future lineage. According to Northuldran legend, as the troll king explained, Anna would be rewarded for her saving Elsa and the kingdom of Arendelle, just as Iduna had done for Agnarr before during the clash of their two clans. Pabbie, troubled by the unprecedented turn of events, offered little explanation: a new winter spirit would be introduced to further help bridge the gap between the other four elements and continue to fulfill Elsa’s role between the spiritual and human elements in the event of a disaster. Microscopic, twinkling flurries seemed to materialize and dance just underneath the ornate high ceiling, tricking the naked eye into the appearance of stars suspended in mid-air.

A single, shrill cry echoed across the detailed walls of the nursery and Anna exhaled an understandable sob of relief. The second nurse rushed to grab additional damp warm cloths, and beyond Anna’s line of sight in the almost-darkness, they worked fervently and quietly to wipe off the infant and tend to its umbilical cord. 

“Do you have a name picked out for her, Your Majesty?”

Kristoff and Anna gasped softly. _A girl._ Tears fell freely from Anna’s brilliant blue orbs, and the now-prince turned away from the foot of the bed to face her, slightly embarrassed to front the lump in his throat and misty eyes to the nurses. His hands reached up to cup Anna’s face reassuringly, a large and steady thumb wiping away a lone tear that betrayed her left eye, as the older doula rounded the corner of the bed to deliver the wrapped baby to Anna’s impatient arms.

They had discussed name ideas before, including some suggestions with Sámi origins like that of Anna and Elsa’s beloved mother, the late Queen Iduna. Despite Elsa’s pestering in private and in writing, they had kept the various name ideas a secret, wanting to feast their eyes upon the tiny bundle of life before arriving at a decision. Additionally, Olaf had been under strict orders not to interfere during any naming discussions, or the secret would have been revealed long ago. 

“Let’s call her…. Norá,” Anna whispered lovingly. “Norá Sofie,” Kristoff chimed in. 

Anna smiled softly, now gazing into the infant’s brilliant toffee-colored eyes. There were little tufts of baby hairs evenly coating the girl’s head. Just as Grand Pabbie foretold, she was pale, and her hair shone a brilliant silver-tone that closely mirrored Elsa’s locks. Even so, Norá’s facial features were welcoming, with light auburn eyebrows that closely mimicked Kristoff’s palette. 

Anna nestled Norá in the crook of her left arm naturally, using her right-hand pinky fingertip to carefully trace the shape of her daughter’s delicate nose. 

“Princess Norá of Arendelle,” Kristoff uttered breathlessly, confirming their final decision in the name choice. 

°•. ✿ .•° °•. ✿ .•° °•. ✿ .•° °•. ✿ .•° °•. ✿ .•°

The sun had been steadily rising, breaking the seemingly longest night of the winter season. The doors flung open as Elsa darted in haphazardly, letting her unruly ponytail free and sending small water droplets cascading to the marble floor around her. It was apparent she was rushed from the comforts of the forest, wearing little except for a white traveling tunic—like she had worn when she journeyed to Ahtohallen for the first time, and a loosely-pinned, thin Northuldran shawl. Her clothes appeared to be damp, weathered down by the expected humidity and drizzle the surrounding perimeter of Arendelle had been experiencing that week.

“Your Highness,” a young servant stammered as she rushed into the room after the spirit, drawing attention to the commotion. “We were not expecting you until late. Can we fetch you a new, dry set of linens?” 

Elsa waved her hand absentmindedly, not quite caring about the turbulence in the background of the room. Kristoff had sent for an urgent message to Gale once Anna went into labor at the early hours of that morning. The date given by the royal family doctor was determined to be two days later, but Anna’s contractions seemed innocently to have a mind of its own.

The queen acknowledged the arrival of her sister and sat up weakly, her eyelids clearly weighted with fatigue and her head heavy. “Magic?” Elsa asked incredulously as she looked up, her breath caught in her chest mid-inhale. She had immediately noticed the minuscule fractals that were suspended in the air, and Anna nodded sheepishly at having had to withhold this important bit of news from her. “I guess I was worthy after saving the kingdom twice,” she said airily, trying to hide the amusement in her own voice. “I _do_ have experience with this sort of thing.”

Anna paused; her next words lulled off the tip of her tongue like thick honey. “Would you like to hold her?”

Elsa gasped softly. _It was a her._

“So,” Elsa paused. “What did you decide on?” she quipped nonchalantly, playing into whatever false sense of hurt she felt when Anna and Kristoff swore to secrecy.

“Norá,” Kristoff replied, and the spirit felt her heart swell. As nervous as Elsa had thought she felt around young children, particularly when they would ask her to conjure up gifts of ice and snow during the holidays, she felt a relieving sense of calm. It had just hit her that this new child—whom she loved with all of her heart already—would come to be the next Queen of Arendelle, and already have someone she could trust as a mentor with her powers.

With a yawn, Norá raised a clumsy hand to rub her sleepy eyes. Elsa leaned in to plant a kiss on her petite forehead, which was wrinkled in an innocent dream. Norá opened her eyes slowly, drinking up Elsa’s visage with an intense curiosity, and finally gurgled with soft laughter as she wriggled against the restraint of the blankets.

With Elsa still close to Norá’s face, the baby’s restless outstretched arm laid rest on Elsa’s cheek, seemingly caressing it just as Elsa had done to her mother as a young girl. She cooed faintly as Elsa gingerly shifted the weight of the newborn to her right forearm. The fifth spirit laid her free slender hand on top of the set of chubby fingers, lightly clasping Norá’s digits between hers and her own barely rosy cheeks.

Norá closed her eyes once more, falling immediately back into a deep slumber. Elsa hummed in adoration as she swayed the infant gently, balancing her on her forearm and just below her left breast. She separated Norá’s hand from her left cheek, kissed the palm of the infant’s pale hand, and re-tucked it into the doula’s perfectly swaddled blanket. 

Elsa, still cradling her niece and reluctant to ever put her down, turned to her younger sister with tears heavily clouding her vision and whispered the declaration of the three most important words.

_“She’s absolutely perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this one-off fic inspired by the events of post-Frozen 2! Any constructive criticism or comments welcome!


End file.
